


Trees and Flowers

by cheshireslovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind AU, Drabble, Kindergarten AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireslovely/pseuds/cheshireslovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is blind and Liam loves making friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees and Flowers

It was Liam Payne’s first day of kindergarten and nothing would ever be more exciting! Bright colours were everywhere, fun shapes and animals covered the walls with funny letters that Liam didn’t yet understand. 

His puppy dog eyes were wide as he clutched his favourite toy, his Woody doll, in his pudgy hand, bouncing as his mother dropped him off. He was excited to make new friends, meet his teacher and just be out of the house all day! It was hard leaving his mum behind, of course it was… There were some tears and he sat on a naptime mats for the first half hour while other students filed in, but soon enough he was quietly playing with some kids. 

A little boy with simple brown hair, but pale blue eyes. He stared straight ahead as he walked in, clutching his mum’s hand tightly with both hands as his baby teeth scraped over his lower lip nervously. His eyes jumped up when he heard the two adults speaking, staring near them, but never directly at them.

Liam watched with curious eyes, eyebrows scrunched together thoughtfully, lower lip jutted out. He quickly grabbed the pant leg of one of the teacher aides, tugging it gently and pointing over at the strange boy.

“Who that?” he asked simply, though his voice was quiet and determined.

“That’s Louis dear, he’s blind,” she said before running off to pull two fighting little girls off eachother. Liam frowned now, mindlessly sucking his thumb, like he did whenever he was deep in thought.

“Blind?”

***

“Mummy, what is being blind mean?” Liam asked later that night as they all ate dinner. He had wanted to ask Louis, but he was always away from the other kids, eating, playing and napping with the teachers instead, only joining the group for story time.

“Well, it’s when you can’t see honey. It’s like having your eyes closed all the time,” she explained slowly and Liam gasped, eyes tearing up as he dropped his fork. 

“So he never see’d Toy Stowy!?” he asked, mouth wide as bits of food fell out with each word. His mother frowned, cocking her head ever so slightly to the side.

“Who has never seen Toy Story love?” she asked, but Liam already had tears trickling down his cheek, head bowed sadly. His shoulders shook softly, whole body trembling.

“Mummy,” he said in a watery, shaking voice, “He never see ponies or doggies or puppies or kitties or Buzz Lightyea’ or Poweh Wangehs or Pokemon! Mummy he never even see’d twees and flowehs! Mummy, why?” His mum bit her lip as she watched her little boy cry and cry, his fat little fists wiping roughly at his eyes, carrying him to bed only after he fell asleep at the table.

***

The next day, while Liam played kitchen with some other little boys, who he had learned were Harry, Niall and Zayn, Louis walked in once more. He sat down at a secluded table, playing with toys slightly, fingers roaming over them. Liam bit his lip, telling his friends that he would be right back before walking over to the table and sitting beside Louis.

“Uhm… Hi, I’m Liam,” he said quietly and Louis jumped, eyes wide as his head whipped around, eyes looking near Liam.

“… I’m Loueh,” he whispered, looking back down to his hands.

“You’re holding a pony with wings, it’s weally pwetty and boo with white hair,” he informed. He watched as a smile spread on Louis’ lips, eyes darting up towards Liam.

“I… Thank you…”

***

“See and twees are weally pretty. They’re weeeaaallly big! They have green bits called leafs in the summer and then in this time called fall, they turn yellow and wed and owange and bwown. Then they fall off! They make fun piles to jump in, the colours go evewywhere!” Liam explained in great detail, eyes firmly closed as he held Louis’ hand in his own, waiting for their mums to come. 

“What about flowers? What do they look like?” Louis asked quietly, voice clear and eyes wide open, staring ahead. Liam gasped, smiling widely.

“Flowers are bootiful! They come in all colours and shapes. Daisies are my favouwite, they’re white with yellow in the middle with a long gween part,” he said with a quiet sigh. He didn’t open his eyes the whole time, but if he had, he would have seen the beaming smile on Louis’ lips.


End file.
